Pokémon Dark Eclipse (Manga)
Pokémon Dark Eclipse (Manga) '''is written and illustrated by the game creator itself. The setting of the story is 25 years after the first episode of the original animé series, where Ash Ketchum first received his Pikachu from Professor Oak. Plot '''Frank Caliver, the main protagonist of the story, travel the region of Owaru and meet new friends along the way. Characters Frank Personal Info AGE: 15 BIRTHDAY: '''July 30 '''OCCUPATION: Pokémon Trainer HOMETOWN: '''Foxfield Town (Owaru Region) '''Background Info He is the son of a famous Pokémon Researcher in Owaru Region, who travels around the region in order to find some unique discoveries. He is a smart guy who, just like his dad, loves to discover places. He decided to travel Owaru Region after getting Soul (Eevee), and in hopes of meeting the Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum and get a chance to battle him. List of Pokémon Eevee / Umbreon (STARTER) NICKNAME: '''Soul '''FIRST MET IN: '''beside Foxfield Tunnel '''NATURE: '''Timid '''STORY: Soul was abandoned by his former trainer due to it's eye condition which is Heterochromia, on the left and on the right. It was winter night when Frank found an Eevee fainted due to the coldness near the tunnel on their town. He immediately get the Pokémon and took it on the Pokélab just a few meters away from their house. There, Professor Gary Oak observe the Pokémon and suddenly remember his Eevee (who evolves into Umbreon) back when he was just a trainer in Kanto Region. The Professor decided to put Eevee inside a Pokéball to let it rest but it didn't worked. It's a sign that the Eevee has a trainer and not a wild Pokémon. That made the Professor to bring Eevee on a Pokémon Center instead to let it have a rest there. While Eevee was inside a room, Professor Gary Oak let Frank to look forward to Eevee because he needs to go back on his Laboratory to finish his research. Frank agreed and go inside the room where Eevee was. The next day, Frank, who is unaware that he had fallen asleep, woke up and find out that Eevee was gone. He immediately run outside the room and search for it. Fortunately, he saw Eevee, facing backwards from him, and sigh a relief. He was about to get Eevee when he panickly screamed after seeing Eevee's Heterochromia. Professor Gary Oak, who just arrived, and Nurse Joy quickly search for the source of the scream and find Kyle and Eevee there. The Professor explain the condition of Eevee to Frank afterwards which Frank quickly understands. Eevee rests on Frank's lap while they are waiting for Officer Jenny's report about the owner of Eevee. After they found out that Eevee was abandoned by his trainer, Professor Gary Oak decided to give Frank a Pokéball and let him be the one to capture Eevee. Frank was surprised after hearing that and take the Pokéball from the Professor. Unknowingly, Eevee wakes up, presses the Pokéball and captures himself inside. Professor Gary Oak and Nurse Joy smiled afterwards. EVOLUTION: 'Soul evolve into Umbreon during their stay in Shadowhedge Town. '''Swablu '/ '''Altaria (Mega Altaria) NICKNAME: '- '''FIRST MET IN: 'Heatherbell City's exit (Route 2) 'NATURE: '''Docile '''STORY: '''Swablu was the very first official Pokémon that Frank captured by using Soul. He captured it upon leaving Heatherbell City. '''Bagon '/ '''Shelgon NICKNAME: '- '''FIRST MET IN: 'Hillcliff City '''NATURE: '''Impish '''STORY: '''Bagon, as a wild Pokémon, used to follow Frank and make some traps for him. Like any Bagon, he dreams of soaring the skies someday that's why he "secretly" follows Frank so that he can be trained by him and help him evolve. He used to annoy Frank but in the end, Frank captured him and help him to fulfill his dreams. '''Ditto NICKNAME: '''- '''FIRST MET IN: NATURE: '''Calm '''STORY: '''Accidentally captured by Frank where he thought was a Giratina. He usually copy a Salamence and flies around in order to make Bagon envious. '''Lin Personal Info AGE: 14 BIRTHDAY: '''July 30 '''OCCUPATION: Pokémon Trainer HOMETOWN: '''Foxfield Town (Owaru Region) '''Background Info She likes Pokémon since she was just a child. She received a Pokémon egg from her dad which hatched into a female Cyndaquil. She wants to be a Pokémon Breeder too just like his dad that's why she decided to travel Owaru Region in order to gain experience about Pokémon Breeding. List of Pokémon Professor Gary Oak Main Article: Professor Gary Oak Personal Info Background Info List of Pokémon Plot Staff Trivia